dragonicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:..::Jenny::..
ICh habe bemerkt, dass du im moment an der Seite der KriegerSkills arbeitest und bitte dich deshalb einen blick auf die Kampfmagier skill seite zu werfen und mir deine meinung dazu zu sagen. Es schön von dier einige vorschläge zur verbesserung zu erhalten. hast du sonst msn oder icq? --- moin zorkx schön das ihr anfangt euch ein wenig untereinander zu verständigen xDD hättest du ansonsten lust eine vorlage für die skill-seiten zu erstellen? das vereinfacht es um einiges die andern seiten zu vervollständigen xD Neotron 10:46, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) --- ICh binn leider sehr unerfahren in wikis und habe deshalb keine ahnung wie das mit den vorlagen gehen soll. Zu den Messenger: ich hab nur Skype sons im mom nix naja ... öhm .... ok :) also ich finde es so wie du gemacht hast gut.... das einzige was ich vllt ändenrn würde, wäre die optik, vllt sodas wir alles einheitlich haben... von den tabellen her ... aber sonst ist es ok so ---- ..::Jenny::.. 18:25, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) test Quest update :) Hey, also ich hab mal die Vorlage Quest upgedatet. Nun ich verstehe nicht ganz wieso das mit den Belohnung nicht so funktioniert wie es sollte soweit ich das sehe sollte der Code korrekt sein. Aber das problem kann man ganz leicht umgehen in dem man einfach eine 0 in den Parameter schreibt, welcher nicht angezeigt werden soll. Warum es nicht auch ohne ein Zeichen funktioniert wie es beabsichtig war kann ich nicht erklären. mmh naja, dann hab ich noch hinzugefügt das man nun die Menge der Items festlegen kann wenns mehr als 1 Item ist. Das mit der Beschreibung verstehe ich nicht ganz. Soweit ich weis gibts doch zu jeden Quest ein Beschreibung deshalb wird diese auch standart mäßig immer angezeigt, da es ja general ein Beschreibung gibt. Ich habs jetzt mal abgeändert nun wirds nur angezeigt fals ein Beschrebung eingetragen wird. Danke für die Hinweise. :D MfG --MasterAzerus 16:35, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- So ich habs mal bearbeitet Quest Vorlage. Mmh es läuft in der Praxis nicht so wie es in der Theorie sein sollte. Komischer weise klapts meistens beim 1-2 mal testen aber soblad es im täglichen einsatz kommt kommen fehler auf die ich nicht ganz nach vol ziehen kann. Wenn weiter auftretten sollten schreib ich das ganze wieder in eine einzige Vorlage und gehe von diesem Vorlagen aufteilen weg das scheint mehr probleme zu machen als übersicht zu schaffen o.O --MasterAzerus 20:06, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Wegen den Werten und der Seelenkraft ich mache folgendes ein equipt mit Seelenkraft kann man ganz leicht errechnen welche werte das equipt ohne seelenkraft hat einfach die Seelenkraft durch 2 teilen und dann jeweils der ABW und MABW abziehen. Dann erhält man die Werte welche das item hätte ohne seelenkraft. So verhält es sich auf alle Ausrüstungs gegenstände ausgenommen davon sind die "verbesserten" und waffen muss ich das ganze noch überprüfen aber ich denke da wirds ähnlich sein. Also ein beispiel: Eine Feenrobe mit 20 Sellenkraft, ABW 30 MABW 20. Seelenkaft : 2 = 10 ABW - 10 = Grundwert ABW ohne Seelenkraft MABW - 10 = Grundwert MABW ohne Seelenkraft Wenn man eine ungerade Zahle hat Teil man so das es ganze zahlen gibt. Also ein beispiel: Eine Feenrobe mit 19 Sellenkraft, ABW 30 MABW 20. (So aufteilen das 2 ganze zahlen gibt!!!) 19 Seelenkraft = 10 + 9 (Die ungeraden Zahle immer Bei MABW abziehen!) ABW - 10 = Grundwert ABW ohne Seelenkraft MABW - 9 = Grundwert MABW ohne Seelenkraft Was den Maximalwert angeht schätze ich das die Maximale Seelenkraft 100 ist auf einen Equipt zwar hab ich noch keins gesehen aber ich halt es als wahrscheinlich. Beim Maximal wert reche ich einfach vom errechneten Grundwert 50 dazu und so erhalte ich eine grobe angabe die vom Grundwert auf jeden fall stimmt beim maximal wert wohl etwas abweichen kann. Also ein beispiel: Eine Feenrobe mit 20 Seelenkraft, ABW 30 MABW 20. Grundwert: Seelenkaft : 2 = 10 ABW - 10 = Grundwert ABW ohne Seelenkraft MABW - 10 = Grundwert MABW ohne Seelenkraft Maximalwert: Grundwert ABW ohne Seelenkraft + 50 = Maximalwert ABW mit 100 Seelenkraft Grundwert MABW ohne Seelenkraft + 50 = Maximalwert MABW mit 100 Seelenkraft Ich trage beim equipt dann folgendes ein bei der Feenrobe nach den oberen Beispiel: ABW: 20~70 MABW: 10~60 Das Sind nicht umbedingt die genausten werte aber annehmbare und ich halte sie für recht wahrheits getreu. News So da das mir jetzt gard etwas unübersichlich wird hier nochmal alels zusammen was ich geschrieben habe ^^ habs mal platz geschaffen über Mitmachen mal ne frage zu den neuigkeiten wie stellt ihr euch das vor wie das da weiter gehen soll ich finde schon das dort immer aktuelle news stehen sollte zumindest ein kurzer hinweis das es welche gibt aber so wie es jetzt ist würde die liste immer länger werden und mann muss manuelle alte raus nehmen ich hab mich mal umgeschaut wie wäre es wenn wir ein bot erstellen wo wir admins bzw wenn sie zuverlässige leute finde bei dem bot in den Blog die aktuellen news rein posten unter der kategorie News und mit einem kleinen script immer die 5 letzten news angezeigt werden auf der startseite so würde das manuelle löschen alter news wegfallen und man kann immer wieder die alten news betrachten ach ja wie sieht das jetzt mit Der Box üebr die kontiene aus? ist das besser? fehlen halt noch 3 die sind ja bis jetzt noch nicht bekannt und darunter die einteilung zwischen den Karten, Quest, monster und NPCs als subkategorie --MasterAzerus 00:41, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ok das war ein fehler von mir das hab ich wohl irgdne wie übersehen diese zeile hab nur kurz rein geschaut und irgend wie im gedanken gehapt alles sei mauelle rein geschrieben worden. Aber wie seh es mit news über das wiki aus momentan stehen 5 drin zwar glaub ich nicht das es da viele zu schreiben gibt aber fals e was gibt sprengt es schnell den rammen man weis ja nie ^^ aber nur ein vorschlag ehm wegen der Quest übersicht bei den eizelnen Kontinenten es gibt auch Quest außerhalb der stadte wie soll man das den hand haben ich denke zwar gibt es nicht auf jeder Map quest aber auf den welche gibt sollte man dazu listen die Qest seiten der KOntinen wird ja eh nicht unübersichtlich wenn wir nur die Maps auflisten wo es wleche gibt und dann auf Libra verlinken, und map x und erst dort alle Quest auflisten --MasterAzerus 13:05, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ProblemReports/24534 Hi! Kleines Problem, inhaltsbezogen. Ich dachte ich gebs mal weiter :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 10:03, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Achso... du wirst schon wissen, was zu tun ist :) Ich hab gerade auf deiner Userseite gesehen du spielst GuildWars - da haben wir ein ziemlich alleingelassenes Wiki :( - aber wenn du magst, kannst du es ja adoptieren! Ich kann dir wie hier auch bei Skin und so helfen. Link zum Wiki Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 21:20, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Es ist nie ein Grund, es nicht selber machen zu wollen :) (ganz nebenbei bemerkt bin ich ja mit Wikia verbunden, und daher denke ich lokal ^^). Du magst doch auch Flyff? D haben wir auch ein Wiki. Gleiches gilt für Sims. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 21:41, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich hab mal eben drüber gesehen, bin aber zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Ich werde wohl mal länger Zeit mit verbringen müssen, enteder gleich Morgen oder am Sonntag/Montag. Ich scheib es auf meine to do Liste. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 22:32, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Monster Info's Hallo, ich weis nicht ob ihr noch etwas Ändert aber ich hätte da mal ne Frage... Bei den Monstern ist das ja so das die Mobs nach einer Weile im Spiel wiederholt werden. Dennoch aber mit einem Unterschiedlichem Lvl, Ort und verschiedene Farben bzw. Drops. Meine Frage dazu ist, wie sollte das am besten dann als "Monster-Beschreibung" geschrieben werden? Ich finde es sieht schon komisch aus wenn dort steht "Windia Ebene -> Monster lvl 48" Mfg Velkon Bzgl. deiner Anfrage Habe hier geantwortet. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:02, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC)